h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Vision Sharing
Vision Sharing is an exceptionally strong and rare psychic ability that is seen only in Mako: Island of Secrets. Vision sharing is a power shared by Mimmi and Zac. History Season 2 Throughout the second season of Mako: Island of secrets, Zac and Mimmi have been able to see what the other was seeing and even allows them to feel the emotions of what the other is feeling. In "Discovery," Mimmi saw the same vision that Zac had while Sirena was using her Moon Ring on him. In "Awakening," Mimmi was able to see what Zac was seeing while he was in a full moon trance. In "Supersized," Zac saw what Mimmi was seeing when she was in trouble and said he could even feel how scared she was. It is unknown why the connection only started happening when she and Zac met. In "A New Man," Mimmi has a vision when an overwhelmed Zac unleashes his anger on two obnoxious lifeguards. She also could feel how angry he was and knew why he was doing it which is shown as she tries to convince him to stop. In "New Orders," Mimmi has another vision when Zac is about to activate chamber, possibly foreshadowing the dangers of the chamber and the danger it would ultimately put Zac in. In "The Trident Stone," Zac has a vision when Mimmi witnesses Erik finding the trident stone and attempts to intervene only to have his powers drained by the stone. In "The Chosen One," Mimmi has two visions. The first one takes place when Erik attacks Zac at the cafe and the second happens when Zac fights with Erik in the chamber to stop him from activating the chamber. Season 3 Zac and Mimmi also display vision sharing in season 3 and later plays a very large role during the events that take place later in the season. In "A Visit from the East" Zac has a vision when Mimmi finds herself face to face with a 60 ft water dragon whom the gang would dedicate most of the season trying to find a way to slay it. In "Way of the Dragon" when Zac prepares to confront the dragon in the moon pool, Mimmi learns of this through a vision. In "Letting Go" Zac and Mimmi share more visions than they ever did in previous episodes during which the mother Nerissa begins appearing to them. While swimming on the reef, Mimmi sees a vision of her mother and Zac is able to see it too. They later share another vision of their mother at the cafe. Zac has a third vision when Mimmi accidentally summons the dragon, causing it to chase her onto land. In the final episode "Homecoming" Mimmi and Zac have one final vision of their mother. This time however, she actually appears to them briefly and speaks to them, rather than just being an image in their mind. Trivia * This could also be a branch or an advanced version of a sibling sensing power since Sirena said she could always tell when Aquata was near from feeling the water. * It is unknown why only Zac and Mimmi share these abilities, but it seems that they will both have vision whenever the other is in danger or under stress. Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Merpeople Powers